


Next, Please!

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, dancer!Rey, director!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: A drabble written as a prompt fill in which Rey is a dancer auditioning for Hux's next show.





	Next, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm going to update Textile As A Medium soon, I'm just very busy with filling prompts and working on fics for Reylux Spring Swap 2018. Here's some Reyux in the meantime.

Rey looked up and down the line of women in the hallway with numbers pinned to their clothes. Early morning light streamed in from the windows, bathing the dancers who stretched and twirled in their places in soft, cool tones.

She stretched her arms behind her head, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. God, she needed this job. All she’d had for breakfast was an apple and the last bit of peanut butter in the jar. She hoped it gave her the energy needed to do this or else she’d be looking for a new place to live and skipping breakfasts all together. It’d been three hours since she arrived at the audition space, 20 minutes early like always. 

“Number 119?”

She looked up to see an olive skinned man with thick, dark curls peaking from behind the door, holding a list of dancers. At least he had a friendly smile on his face.

“Right here,” she beamed at him, doing her best to project an air of confidence. She stepped inside as he held the door open for her. He took a seat in front of a piano, looking to a man with a bright shock of orange hair and pale, sharp features who sat behind a table, scowling at a pile of papers. He wore a crisp looking suit and his hair was impeccably gelled into place, a look that translated to ‘hard ass’ in the theatre world. Fortunately, Rey had her share of stubborn directors, producers, and choreographers. She could take whatever he threw at her. 

She took her place and waited for them to give her a cue to begin. After several excruciating minutes of silence, the man who’d called her number cleared his throat. 

“Hux?” he asked, trying to get the other man’s attention. Bright green eyes snapped up from the resumes in front of him.

“Hm? Oh, yes,” he muttered, glancing at Rey. He looked her up and down. She was tall and slender, with auburn hair escaping her bun to frame her face. Her dance attire seemed well worn and somewhat shabby, unlike the other girls who’d auditioned that day. She was beautiful, but nothing special.

“You can go,” he said curtly. Rey’s heart sunk into her stomach.

“I- but I haven’t auditioned yet,” she bleated, flustered. 

“You’re not what I’m looking for. Thank you, have a nice day,” he told her, sounding utterly exasperated with her very presence. The man at the piano seemed to hesitate, not knowing if he should speak up. He gave Rey an apologetic look and a shrug. She pressed her lips into a thin line. Maybe it was the low blood sugar but her whole body seemed to shake with rage. She strode up to the table.

“I need this audition. I’ve been waiting three hours. Please, let me dance,” she appealed, heart hammering in her chest.

He slowly sat back and fixed the girl with an icy glare. So what if she had waited three hours? The very nerve of this woman was appalling. Was this her first day in theatre? Well, she’d learn quickly that attitude would get her nowhere fast.

“Zero. Fucks. Given,” he practically hissed. “Next, please!”

But Rey refused to back down. Her hands slammed on the table, keeping his attention on her. “I don’t need the whole minute and forty-five. Give me one minute. One minute to show you what I can do,” she pleaded. She held his gaze with every bit of his own intensity, refusing to back down. Something about her wide, hazel eyes made his breath catch in his throat. And…fuck, from this close, he could really appreciate her glossy pink lips and how freckles were scattered across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones

“Forty-five seconds,” he acquiesced, despite himself, “that’s it.” She nodded with a fierce resolve and went back to her place. The man at the piano who had been rubbing his neck nervously let out a breath of relief and began to play.

Instantly, her body became moving art. Her practiced routine flew out the window and she came up with something entirely new on the spot, leaping into the air and twirling with abandon. All of her adrenaline came rushing full force as she summoned something deep inside herself she’d never tapped into before. Her performance was more raw, passionate, and sensual than any she’d ever been able to achieve. 

From his place at the table, Hux watched with suddenly rapt attention, fixated on this hungry creature who danced like she might die otherwise. Her every movement was heart achingly graceful and yet filled with a sexuality that made the tips of his ears hot. He’d seen over one hundred girls that day, thousands over the course of his career, and yet this tiny thing caused his heart to hammer so loud, the music became faint and instead, she was dancing to his own internal rhythm.

She folded down onto the floor and the music came to a stop. The light sheen of sweat seemed to make her tanned skin shimmer in the natural light coming in from the windows. Her chest heaved enticingly as she caught her breath and he nearly swore at the sight before chiding himself mentally. 

He wasn’t some scum bag director who would hire a dancer just because she had a perfect pair of tits and hazel brown eyes and- he took a deep, steadying breath. It wasn’t just that he was concealing the beginnings of a boner under the table. She was a vision on the dance floor, a goddess made real. She was perfect, damn it, and he’d be an idiot not to cast her. He noticed that she was standing now and both she and Dameron were watching him expectedly.

“Thank you,” he said dully, shuffling his papers. Rey’s shoulders slumped and she felt her chest tighten as she prepared to walk away, a quiet thank you poised on her lips. Then, she heard him speak again.

“You’ve seen the rehearsal schedule?” he asked, and she realized he was looking at her resume.

“Y-yes,” she answered quickly, hope welling within her. “I have no other obligations.”

“We’ll email you with details in the coming week, then,” he informed her, making notes as he spoke. She felt tears prick at the backs of her eyes and nodded gratefully, a huge smile breaking out on her face.

“Thank you,” she beamed at him. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat and nodded casually.

Outside the building, Rey sat under a covered area, pulling on her sneakers. A sudden rain shower had broken out and she tucked her dance shoes into her gym bag as she searched for her umbrella. Once she found it, she tugged on her hoodie and prepared herself for the wet walk to the subway. Just as she stood to head home, she heard someone come up alongside her. To her surprise, it was the rude redheaded director. Their introductions had been uncomfortable at best after the odd audition and she was halfway scared he’d changed his mind.

“Oh, hey,” she greeted him awkwardly, slinging her bag onto her shoulder. “Was there…something?”

“I-,” he began, but stopped short. He looked…upset? Like he was struggling? She wondered if he was ill.

“You have the part,” he told her. She blinked at him, as this piece of information was only just recently established and she was well aware of it.

“Yes,” she coughed, “Um. Thank you, again. I’m looking forward to it.” He remained unmoving. She saw him working his jaw as though he was contemplating his next words very carefully.

“I don’t want you to think that if you say no, it changes that fact. That’s not what this is.”

Her eyebrows knit in confusion and she shifted from side to side uncomfortably. “Say no to what?” she asked.

“If you’ll join me…I’d like to buy you dinner,” he said stiffly, eyes unable to meet hers for more than a few seconds at a time. Her mouth fell open and it was half a beat before she could speak again, surprised by his sudden friendliness. 

“To- to talk about the show, or…?” she trailed off.

“No, Rey,” he huffed, a expression softening. Her eyes widened as she slowly understood what he meant. Frankly, she had assumed he was gay. Or she would have if she’d thought about it. She took him in for the first time, not really haven looked at him before. He was tall and had a defined jaw and entrancing green eyes. How had she not noticed that?

It was definitely a bad idea to get involved with one of the directors of the production but…she looked up at him from beneath dark lashes, biting her lower lip. Rain poured down around them, made louder by the tense moment.

“Okay,” she breathed, “I’d like that.” She smiled at him, eyes crinkling as her dimples deepened. 

Hux never stood a chance.


End file.
